


Darvey wallpapers (8x16)

by CTippy



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Edit, F/M, Graphics, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: Darvey wallpapers for the season 8 finale.





	Darvey wallpapers (8x16)

**Author's Note:**

> I made two slightly different versions 'cause I can never just make one choice and stick with it. LOL Hope you like them. :)

#1

#2

[Like and/or reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/183241258147/darvey-wallpapers-full-size-12-click-here) - Full size here: [(1)](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy/art/Darvey-is-canon-wallpaper-v-1-788326901) [(2)](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy/art/Darvey-is-canon-wallpaper-v-2-788328555)[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KiaraMeta) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy) - [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
